Half Boyfriend
by The.Missus.Malfoy
Summary: So, I decided to change this around a bit. It's a Rose x Jake fic. Enjoy. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. 01

Rosalie sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed she shared with Emmitt. She looked over her shoulder at the snoring lump underneath the blankets. _What am I doing? _ She fought with her mind, struggling between laying back down beside the man she had fallen in love with and… well… she did not even want to think his name. She leaned forward and let her head fall into her hands.

Just the thought of it was a disgrace. She couldn't feel that way about _him._ There was so much wrong with it. So many thoughts and feelings assaulted her at just the thought of his name. She knew her (figurative) heart would swell and then immediately be stomped on by feelings of guilt and anger and even… was that… jealousy?

_What am I jealous of?_ She straightened up and gazed over her shoulder again. She had Emmitt. She watched him roll over and shook her head. He knew that he did not need to sleep. She supposed he did it because it made him feel alive again. Rosalie knew that sleep couldn't help her feel alive…

_That's it._ She sighed and carefully got up from the bed. As she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen, her mind continued its chattering. _I'm jealous of _her_ and of _him_ and their life…_ She scowled as she reached into the refrigerator and snatched up a bag of blood. She nuked it so it was warmer, and downed it. _She's so ungrateful, giving up her life like that… and she gets a baby, anyway._

Rosalie sighed, tossing the plastic into the trash can. She was glad that she had been able to talk Emmitt into getting some blood bags so she wouldn't have to go out and kill any animals in the middle of the night. She knew she'd still have to eventually because bagged blood wasn't the same as fresh blood, but for now it would just have to hold her. _I need to go back to La Push._

The woman still loved Emmitt, but she felt the fire for him dwindling. She didn't know what to do about it. The bond between them was strong, but she just didn't feel the same any longer. "It's _his_ fault," she hissed into the darkness, towards the door. Even though she was blaming _him_ for the awful situation she was in, she still felt drawn to _him. _"I need to go back to Forks," she said aloud.

"Why do you need to go back to Forks?" Emmitt asked, suddenly standing beside her. She felt a strong pang of guilt flood her chest. She sighed.

"I just miss it," she whispered the lie, as though she were unable to say it any louder.

"If you really want to, we can go back to Washington. We just can't live _in_ Forks. We can visit Forks, though."

Rosalie nodded. She thought of _his_ face and grimaced in an effort to force back a smile. Then, the grimace turned to a frown as she thought of Renesmee. She loved that little girl like she was her own, but it sparked something in her. She wondered, _Can an Imprint be broken?_

"Do you want to lay down and think about it for the night?" Emmitt asked, sliding his hand to the small of her back.

"Yeah," she resigned. Her mind was already made up, even before Emmitt had said they could go. She would be returning to Forks with or without Emmitt; whether or not he was okay with it. She felt the urge to come clean, but knew that if she did that, she'd be up against her entire family. She did not want to be against them. Rosalie allowed Emmitt to lead her back to their bedroom.

Emmitt and Rosalie curled up together, and he pulled her close to him. Wrapping an arm around her, he buried his face in her hair and whispered, "If you still want to go in the morning, we will."

_I will still want to go in the morning,_ Rosalie didn't say. Instead, she simply nodded and snuggled into Emmitt like she had for the decades that they had been together. She relaxed in the familiarity of his arms and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift back to the day they had left, sometime after Renesmee was born.

"_So, you guys are really leaving again?" Jacob asked, brushing Rosalie's cheek with his knuckles. She turned her head away._

"_Yes. I don't see why you care so much," she looked back at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes from her words. Her next words came out as more of a hiss than anything else. "You've Imprinted. With my niece, no less."_

"_I didn't do it on purpose, Rosie!" Jacob cried out defensively. "I still love you…"_

_Rosalie curled a lip at him. _He still loves me? _"Yeah, the way you love Bella?" came another hiss._

"_Rosie," Jacob frowned, the pain in his eyes becoming more evident. "I was young and stupid and wanted someone I couldn't have."_

"_What's the difference here?" she spat._

"_Well, I'm young… but I'm not stupid," he offered._

"_And you still want someone you can't have," she said it coldly._

"_That's not true," he huffed. "I can have you."_

"_Not within the Imprint, Jacob. And I highly doubt you can have Renesmee, either." She sighed and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "You need to grow up. Decide for yourself what you want, or I'm leaving and I won't be coming back. I'll already have to answer questions as to why I smell like dog," she wrinkled her nose even though she really couldn't smell Jacob specifically anymore – well, she couldn't smell the _stench_. She smelled his aroma. "So if you want to be with Renesmee you better tell me right now so I don't have to wa—"_

_Jacob cut the vampire off with a hard kiss. His muscular arms drew her tightly to his body as she tingled all over. She sank into the kiss and kissed him back until finally they pulled apart, panting. "Well?"_

"_Well," Rosalie huffed softly. "There is still the issue of the Imprint. She is your soul mate, not me."_

"_Maybe the Imprint is wrong," he said, but as it left his mouth, he knew that he was the wrong one. "I do love you."_

"_Stop throwing that word around like change," Rosalie hissed, still royally pissed off and anxious about the whole situation. She knew she shouldn't take it out on Jacob, because it really wasn't his fault, but it wasn't like she could talk to Emmitt about it._

"_What? You don't love me back?"_

"_I didn't say that," Rosalie scowled. "But you say it too much, to too many people." She turned her back on him for a moment, gazing at a few of the trees surrounding them. _

"_Ro—"_

"_No, Jacob," she turned on her heel and caught his sad gaze. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear: I am _not_ Bella. If you're going to love me, I can love you back. But it has to be just us. No one else. I am no one's second choice. You shouldn't be either."_


	2. 02

When the plane touched down in Washington, relief washed over Rosalie. She was so close to him, and she couldn't wait to see him again. She knew she had told him that she would not be coming back, but she couldn't help it. She was too attached; she admonished herself silently for letting him get so close to her.

She thought about Renesmee again. She wondered if there really was a way to break the Imprint. She only had a few more years, she figured, until Jacob's feelings for Nessie turned from brotherly and friendly to romantic. Rosalie sighed, turning her face into the crook of Emmett's neck when he slid his arm around her waist. _What am I going to do?_

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Emmett whispered, leading a half-reluctant, half-eager Rosalie to the Jeep Wrangler in the parking lot, with Jasper behind the wheel. Emmett had called Carlisle before they got on the plane, ensuring that his Jeep would be ready for them.

"Nothing," she insisted. She gasped when she saw Jasper and dashed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Hey, what about me?" Alice asked with a bubbly smile. Rosalie hugged her as well, laughing.

"You, too!" Yet another pang of guilt went through her, but the vampire found relief in the fact that Alice was unable to see the futures of the wolves or the hybrids; she should be safe as long as she wasn't thinking about _him_ near Edward. "How's Nessie?" she asked when she finally pulled herself from her sister-in-law's arms.

"She's doing great! Jacob can't stay away from her, though," Alice said with a little laugh.

_Damn._

"That's great! And she is his Imprint," Rosalie pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Alice bounded back to the Jeep and climbed into the back, pulling Jasper in beside her. "We can visit Edward and Bella. Nessie should be awake."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Rosalie slid into the passenger seat as Emmett jumped into the driver's side. She ran her palms lightly over the dash. That car brought back tons of memories… It even smelled just the way it had when they'd left it. _Maybe this was a bad idea…_ She turned to look at Emmett. He turned the key that was still in the ignition and the car roared to life. A goofy grin spread on his face and he leaned into the steering wheel, plopping his arms on the dashboard. "Oh, I missed you, baby," he said affectionately.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and laughed. This was her goofball. Her Emmett. And she wanted to be in Forks, why?

_To break his heart._

She forced the smile to stay on her face as her chest ached. She was so confused. She loved Emmett, really, she did. But she had fallen in love with Jacob a little while after Nessie had been born. Before that, she hadn't believed someone could be in love with two people at once. She couldn't see her life involving anyone but Emmett. After all, he _was_ her soul mate.

Finding Jacob when he was pissed about Nessie hurting Bella had changed that. He'd been quivering with anger, trying to fight phasing where he was standing. He didn't want to hurt Bella. But he had wanted to kill that baby. Rosalie remembered finding him just outside after being pulled away from the C-section. She had curled her lip at him, and would have just went by him if he hadn't grabbed her arm.

_The heat seemed to zap her mind. She looked at him in shock. _What is he doing?_ Her feet were rooted in the spot, but then she finally found herself again and yanked her arm from his grip with a snarled, "Let. Me. GO!" Her onyx eyes pierced him. Then, she hissed, "Mongrel."_

"_I have enough going on in my head without you coming out here and being a bitch," Jacob growled, still shaking. "Go ahead and piss me off more. I can guarantee the treaty won't survive that."_

_Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him. She wanted so badly to rip his throat out. But she resisted the urge with every ounce of self-control she had left. She knew it wouldn't be good for them to have to worry about a battle with the wolves while Bella was in there, very likely dying. She whipped her head around and stalked off into the woods, in search of something to kill. _

_While hunting, her mind was going a million miles a minute. He was so warm. She could feel the blood throbbing and pulsing through his veins. His humanity – and the wolf in him – shone through in his eyes. He made her sick. He made her curious. He made her… jealous. But there was another feeling there; something Rosalie just couldn't place. It was something that countered the feelings she had for Emmett, seeming to fight against them._

_She'd had secret moments with Jacob. Just for the thrill of it. She'd taunted him and fought with him and had endured all the cracks about her being blonde. She knew she was beautiful, and while she wasn't as shallow as she had been in her human days, she could not honestly say that she didn't miss a little head-game here and there._

_But somewhere along the way, the game changed. She no longer had the desire to make him squirm. Instead, she felt something intriguingly different. She felt something more…_

_She shook her head, then. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was in love with Emmett. He was her husband, and he loved her, too. They were passionately in love with each other. They were soul mates. He was half of her happy ending._

_She returned just in time to be handed little Nessie, and to see Jacob hurry to check on Bella's well being._

"Rosie? Did you hear anything I just said?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie hadn't realized anyone had been talking, let alone to her. She'd been too caught up in her own thoughts. She hadn't even realized that the Jeep had left the airport parking lot – but Emmett was just pulling up to the cottage. "No, uh, sorry. I was thinking."

"I see they haven't knocked this place down yet," Emmett joked before Jasper could restate what he was saying to Rosalie. The four got out of the car together. Rosalie laughed as Emmett added, "They must be discussing politics in the middle of the night." He slipped his hand into his wife's, lacing his fingers into hers.

The moment they reached the door, Rosalie was stricken with panic. She could smell the dog. She tried to rationalize with herself, thinking that of course it would smell like him; he visited Nessie every day. But the scent bothered her. It was too fresh, too _there._ Sure enough, when Bella opened the door, Rosalie could see Jacob sitting on the couch in the middle of a clearly heated – but silent – discussion with the girl who looked to be about eleven.

Renesmee tore her eyes away from Jacob to see who was at the door. They lit up when she caught Rosalie and Emmett in her sight. She jumped up from the couch and ran for Rose, locking her arms around the vampire's waist. _I missed you, Aunt Rosie! _

_I missed you, too, _Rosalie thought, hugging her niece tightly. Jacob approached, smiling at the four vampires that poured into the house. Everyone was used to the wolf by now. He had inadvertently become a part of the family when he Imprinted on Nessie. She smiled back, the confusion and pain she was feeling completely lost to the little girl's love.

Renesmee finally released Rosalie, hugging the others in turn. The blonde's eyes found Jacob's. "Guarding your territory, mutt?" she said lightly. The words that would have been quite harsh a few years before were now just a joke.

Jacob laughed, "Why don't you leave me alone and go find your reflection?"

Rose rolled her eyes. _Really, Jake? Really? Is that the best you can do? _But, she didn't feel up to continuing the banter, so she simply said, "Whatever, dog."

Emmett gave Jake a friendly smile, wrapping his arm around his wife. Bella broke through the not-quite-comfy, not-quite-awkward silence. "Who wants to see Nessie's room?" she beamed.

Everyone nodded their agreement, but Renesmee grabbed onto Rosalie's hand. _Brush my hair, pleeeeease?_ Rosalie couldn't help but laugh. Holding the girl's hand, she separated from the others and went into the bathroom, grabbing the brush from the cabinet. She allowed Nessie to pull her into the living room where they sat, one leg hanging off the couch each. As she started to brush her niece's hair, Rosalie felt calmed. Nessie started their conversation. _What have you and Uncle Em been up to?_

_Not much, honey. We've just been enjoying each other's company. How've you been?_

_Great! I got some new books the other day and Daddy's been teaching me how to play piano like him!_

_Well, maybe I can teach you about cars._ Renesmee looked back at Rose, mouth open.

_Really?_

_Of course! We could have fun with it._

_I'd really like that, Aunt Rosie._

Jacob returning to the living room by himself interrupted their conversation. He had probably seen Nessie's room more than enough times, Rosalie acknowledged. Renesmee's mental reply of _He has,_ confirmed it.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute, Rosalie?" He gave her a soft smile. She let go of Nessie's hair and placed the brush in her niece's lap.

"I'll be right back," she smiled. Renesmee nodded, reclining on the couch as her aunt got up. Just before they walked out the front door, Rosalie heard the little girl humming an old minuet. Jacob trekked ahead of her, leading her far into the wooded area of the backyard.

As soon as they were hidden from the view of the house Rosalie grabbed his arm so he would turn towards her. She looked in his eyes, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Rose," he started. He looked unsure of what he wanted to say, let alone of the words he could use to express how he felt. He shuffled his feet, looking at them. When he looked back at Rosalie, he grinned. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"Yeah, well, I'm back."

"Why?"

"I missed Nessie!" she said, her voice raising slightly as she felt herself getting defensive. _Defensive about what? It isn't like he accused me of anything…_

"Uh huh," he smirked.

"Shut up, mongrel!" She crossed her arms over her chest as Jacob howled like a hyena. "Is that all you wanted?" she asked, annoyed.

"No." Jacob touched her arm gently. "I wanted to tell you that I still love you. It's different… Weird, with Nessie in the picture. But I still love you."

"What did I tell you about saying that?"

Jacob sighed. "I mean it, Rose. I love you, and I love Bells, and I love Nessie."

This pissed Rosalie off. _So now I'm not just a second, but a third?_ She wanted to scream at him, but she let out a slow shaky breath. "Can an Imprint be broken?"

"What?" he sounded startled.

"You heard me."

"Uh… I don't think so…" he furrowed his brow at her, trying to figure out why she wanted to know. "Even if it could, Rosie… It would hurt… a lot."

Rosalie made a face, digging her nails into the fabric of her sleeve. She didn't want either of them to be hurt – especially that sweet little girl that loved to have her aunt brush her hair. She figured she would be able to just forget Jacob, now that that had come to light. "Okay," she said softly, relaxing. "Then don't tell me you love me. Just drop it. Forget all of it. I don't want to hear it anymore. I told you before, I won't be anyone's second choice."

"I can't help the fact that I Imprinted on Nessie, Rosalie. I just did. She's my soul mate, okay? I can't just dump her on her ass! I am bound to her, to be whatever she needs." He sighed and brushed his knuckles across Rose's cheek in the way she was used to. She closed her eyes, leaning her head into his hand. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. "She may not want me as a lover. You need to understand that. I might just be her protector. She could very well find another. Even if my feelings for her change, it wouldn't matter. I am what she wants me to be."

Rosalie shook her head. "Whatever, Jacob."


	3. 03

Rosalie and Jacob went back into the house, Jacob explaining that he needed to talk to her in order to answer the confused looks on the faces of the vampires in the living room. Rose went straight to Emmett's arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck with a tired sigh. Renesmee immediately got up and took Jacob's hand, pulling him over to sit on the couch with her.

_What were you talking about, Jakey?_ Before he could answer his Imprint, she put up a finger and glared at her father. _Daddy, this is a private conversation. Go listen to somebody else's mind._ Edward couldn't help but chuckle. He busied himself with an interesting conversation with Bella and Alice about plans for Renesmee's birthday.

Jacob smiled at her, _Just something we had to clear up, Nessie._

_Okay._ Nessie thought. She knew that if she really wanted to get it out of the wolf, she could. She had figured out very quickly that Jacob did whatever he had to in order to keep her happy. He was hers.

Emmett rubbed Rosalie's back lovingly. "What'sa matter, Rosie?"

"Just, jet lag, you know?" Emmett raised an eyebrow, but accepted his wife's answer. "Where are we supposed to be staying tonight, babe?"

"With Carlisle. Do you want to stay out here? We can find our own house in Port Angeles or Seattle or… somewhere quiet like Forks."

Rosalie looked up, into Emmett's face. _He would do anything for me, _she thought, _Am I really willing to leave him for the mutt? What kind of woman am I? _She peered over at Edward to make sure he wasn't listening in on her thoughts.

"Rosie?"

"Oh, yeah… That would be nice, Em. Then I wouldn't be so homesick." She gave him a weak smile and entwined her fingers with his. _Why in the world would I want to give this up? He's so amazing… What's wrong with my heart?_ Rosalie tilted her head up captured Emmett's lips in a kiss. He smiled against her mouth, returning the short but loving kiss.

"Alice, Jazz, you guys ready to go?" Emmett called to them, his usual confident grin replacing the look of concern caused by Rosalie not seeming to be herself. Jasper turned away from Nessie and Jacob, and Alice from Bella and Edward. They shared a glance, a smile.

"Ready when you are," Jasper smiled.

"We'll be back," Alice promised, touching Bella's hand lightly.

"Of course you'll be back," Bella said with a laugh. "You're here almost every day." They shared a short, friendly embrace, and the others who were leaving gave Renesmee hugs and kisses.

Renesmee hugged Rosalie extra tight. _How long are you staying?_

_I think Uncle Em and I are going to be getting our own house so, we'll be here a long while._

_Okay, so, next time you come over we can start those car lessons, right?_

Rosalie laughed and nodded. _Yes._

Rose tried to release her niece, but Nessie kept holding on tight. _I don't know what's going on with you and Jake, Aunt Rosie, but please be careful. Don't do anything to hurt him. He's been through enough hurt._

_I know, sweetheart. _Finally, Renesmee let go of Rose and smiled up at her. She went back over to her place on the couch. Emmett grabbed hold of his wife's hand and raised it to his lips. He got that familiar, goofy grin on his face and indicated the door.

"M'lady, your chariot awaits."

Rosalie's heart just about tore in two at his words. Emmett was always so charming and innocently adorable. _Am I really willing to mess this up?_ She smiled at him, half-forcing it, and allowed him to lead her outside. She climbed into the passenger side of the Jeep with soft smiles at Jasper and Alice.

The worry, confusion, and pain of the whole situation was stuffed down deep inside her. She _knew_ she shouldn't be feeling the way she was. Fraternizing with the enemy – that's exactly what she was doing. _At least I'm not sleeping with the enemy…_ _Then we'd have a whole other problem right now._ While she was fighting with her feelings, Rosalie could not even entertain the idea of being disloyal at that point. She still loved Emmett. She really did.

The blonde huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms and leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the window. She hadn't realized she had actually huffed _out loud_ until Jasper's voice cut between the seats. "Rose, what's wrong?"

Rosalie turned in her seat to face him. "The mutt," she answered, making a face at her brother.

"Well, you should be used to him by now!" Jasper laughed. His laughter sent a ripple of calm happiness through the Wrangler. "I mean, I know he stinks an' all, but really. He was hanging around Bells before, and now he's Imprinted on Ness. He's part of the family now, and we sorta just have to deal with it."

"Yeah, I know," she replied. She knew she couldn't tell even him her real problem with Jacob. She sighed, wishing this whole mess hadn't even happened to begin with. If she had just forgotten about Jake – left him alone instead of fueling the fires – maybe she'd be relaxing with Emmett in Quebec, or Morocco, or even Hershey.

Rosalie twisted back around and slumped slightly in her seat, closing her eyes to fight back the pestering thoughts and stupid emotions. A few moments later, when the Jeep slowed to a halt at a red light, Emmett leaned over and grasped the blonde's chin. Her eyes flew open as he was pulling her to him, but shut again when their lips met. Alice and Jasper remained silent, leaving Rosalie to guess that they were kissing too. A honk brought the four of them to reality, but Alice and Jasper only let one breath separate them.

"I love you so much, Em," Rose blurted. Emmett smiled as his foot hit the gas.

"I love you too, Rosie."

Once they were back at the house, the four separated. Alice and Jasper had informed their siblings that Carlisle and Esme were out hunting for the next couple of days; they had left just after Alice and Jasper took the Jeep. Emmett gave Rosalie a grin – one grin – that told her exactly what he was planning.

The brunette swept his wife into his arms. She failed to stifle a giggle as he twirled her around and then carried her to their room. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and whispered, "I feel like a teenager."

"You are a teenager," he purred back. He nudged their door open.

"You know what I mean," she touched his chest.

"Mmm," was his only reply as he laid the blond onto their bed and smashed his lips into hers. Rosalie moaned into the kiss, letting her arms wrap around Emmett's neck. He smirked against her lips before biting at them gently. She shivered.

All the worry and thoughts about Jake slid from her mind. A haze of passion and lust replaced them. After all, this was the one thing Em could give her that she was sure Jacob could not. She'd probably hurt the kid. Besides that, she couldn't say she thought that way about the mutt just yet. Yeah, she loved him. Yeah, she thought he was a good kisser. But, sex? That was too far. Especially when she had the best sex of her life with Emmett.

Rose pushed Emmett off of her and then thrust him down into the mattress with a hand on his chest. A smirk played on her lips. She straddled his waist and tugged off his shirt, tracing shapes in the muscles of his chest and abdomen with her fingernails. He smirked back, reaching to pull off her shirt as well. She let him, but grabbed his wrists when he went for her bra strap.

"Rooose," he whined. Her smirk widened as a pout replaced his. She had the power; he would get his turn later. She took one of his hands and nipped the fingertips. He glared at her playfully. She knew he loved the game, whether or not he was the dominant one. She thought for a moment, about what she wanted. She already knew what he wanted – she could feel him poking against her through their clothes.

She brought his hands to his breasts and allowed him to squeeze them through the bra. She wanted to tease him. But after a few moments of him touching her in all the right ways, the heat was becoming unbearable. "Fuck it," she hissed.

"Oh, language," Em chided teasingly. She glared, scooting down his legs to rip open his jeans. Emmett only smirked at her. He had known she was going to act like this. They hadn't made love in days. Her saying she felt like a teenager only topped off the inevitability of the whole situation. Before either could give it a second thought, Rose had shed her clothes as well, and he was inside her.


	4. 04

"Rose," Jacob spoke into the phone hurriedly, "Can you come out to La Push for a few hours?"

Rosalie looked over at Emmett, whose arms encircled her bare waist. She hadn't heard from Jacob outside of passing conversation while visiting with Nessie in almost two months. She had attributed how badly she missed the mutt before to being thousands of miles away. Now that she and Emmett had their own place off State Route 109 in Copalis Beach, she didn't find herself missing him as much. True, her heart still gave a little throb every time she saw him or heard his voice or even Renesmee's recounts of their competitions; but she did not feel she _needed_ to be near him as before. It was enough to see him every day. "Jake, it is the middle of the night," she hissed, "Why do you want me to go all the way out there?"

"You're a bloodsucker," Jacob retorted. "The middle of the night is your middle of the day."

"That isn't the point! What's so urgent that I need to go out there?" She kept her voice as quiet as possible, but she knew that if Emmett wanted to know what she was talking about and with whom, he could easily just _listen_… and that scared her. She just wanted to get off the phone and back to her husband.

"I want to see you," the pout was evident in his voice.

Rose sighed exasperatedly, "I can't tonight." The drive would take about two and a half hours and she didn't feel like running.

"When?"

"I don't know. We'll talk about it after my lesson with Ness tomorrow." She made a face as Em's fingers twitched against the flesh of her hip. She wished so desperately that the attraction to Jacob would disappear completely. She loved him. She was in love with Emmett. She could not say a word to Em because she was scared to death of how he would handle it.

"Okay!" Jake's voice spiked with excitement. Rosalie knew she needed to tell him that they had to stop this nonsense. She was _married_ to Emmett and he was _bound_ to Nessie. The only thing that could result from them even trying to be with each other was pain.

"Go to bed, mutt," she said affectionately. She heard Jake's laugh, and then they said their goodnights. She let herself slide back down into Emmett's arms, but the motion woke him.

Em's eyes opened slowly. When his brain registered Rose's face near his just a second after, he grinned. He reached up and caressed the blonde's face with gentle fingertips. She smiled softly at the touch. She grasped his hand and turned her head to kiss his fingers and palm. He pulled his hand back and leaned up to capture her mouth with his. There were no words exchanged among them. They remained locked in the kiss for several long moments; love flowed between them. When Rosalie finally broke the embrace, she gasped.

Emmett smirked, gliding his fingertips down the length of her arm. His lips found the tender flesh of her neck and sucked at it softly. Rosalie sighed contentedly. "Em," she breathed his name as if it were keeping her alive. He detached his mouth from her neck and gazed lovingly into her eyes, giving her all the time in the world to tell him just what was on her mind in only a look. "Just hold me tonight."

Emmett smiled and pushed himself up so he was sitting against the headboard. He pulled Rosalie into him so that almost every inch of their bodies was touching. He rested a palm on her upper thigh and wrapped the other arm around her waist. "I love you, Rose," he whispered into her hair. She smiled and leaned into him, brushing her nose against his cheek.

"I love you too, Em."

_Can you teach me how to drive today?_ Rosalie laughed, squeezing Nessie's hand gently. Almost every time they had a lesson, the girl would ask this of her aunt.

_Not today. Your dad would kill me!_

_He wouldn't, Aunt Rosie. I wouldn't let him._ Rose raised her eyebrows at her niece. Renesmee raised hers, too. They both grinned at each other. The older blonde gave the girl's hand another squeeze.

_Change the tire, Ness._

_But I do that every day._ Renesmee pouted - both physically and mentally.

_Practice makes perfect, sweetie. _

_I can already do it perfectly. I want to do something else._

_Change the tire and then I'll teach you something new. I always teach you something new, don't I?_

_Yeah, you do._ The girl reluctantly changed the back tire of the junk car the two had picked out together. Rosalie had every intention of fixing it up with her niece, but she figured she might as well teach Nessie everything she knew along the way. When Renesmee was almost finished, Rosalie grinned and put her hand on the girl's head.

_I'm going to teach you about the engine today, so we can start fixing her up. Sound fun?_

_Really fun!_

Jacob pulled into the driveway on a motorcycle, void of a shirt. Rosalie and Renesmee looked up together. Rose rolled her eyes. Jake killed the engine. Nessie ran to him as he climbed off his bike, and hugged him tightly. They said their silent hellos and the mutt grinned at the blonde. "Hey there, Rosie."

"Hey, Jake."

"So, uh, can we talk?" His grin softened to just a sweet smile. Rosalie looked over her shoulder, towards the house. Then, she looked at Renesmee, wrapped in Jacob's arms.

"We were in the middle of a lesson."

"Ness says it's okay." Rose raised an eyebrow at her niece, who nodded.

"Okay." Jake's grin widened again and he released Nessie. He grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her deep into the woods. "Is this necessary?" Her question went unanswered. He brought her to a clearing and turned, pulling her into him. He held her tightly against him. He didn't say a word. "Jake," she whispered, her arms around him, "You said you wanted to talk." She laughed softly.

"I want you to go out with me. Like, on a real date." He leaned away from her, but did not let go. Something tugged hard inside Rosalie's chest. She closed her eyes, frowned. Instead of answering Jacob, she buried her face in his bare flesh. She tried to shove down the emotions raging within her. She wanted to go… But she did not want to betray Emmett. "Please, Rosie? Just one date? If you don't like it, we don't have to do it again."

"I…" Rosalie heaved a sighed into the man's golden neck. _I could go, _she thought, _tell Em I want to go shopping or something. But I haven't done anything without him in so long… Is this a betrayal? No… It's harmless. I'll go. I'll tell the mutt I didn't like it. Then we can stay where we are… Maybe even back track._ "Okay. One date, mongrel."

"You won't regret it!" Jake grinned. He grasped Rosalie's upper arms and leaned in to capture her lips with hers. He kissed her with such passion that it drew a moan from her lips. Jacob smiled against her mouth and whispered, "I promise, I'll show you a great time. The best date ever is awaiting you."

"When?" she whispered back.

"Friday, at 7?"

"Where?"

"Port Angeles."

"I'll meet you out there."


	5. 05

Rosalie stepped out of her car, the soft fabric of her skirt whipping at her calves as the wind played with it. She sighed and slammed the door shut. She smoothed the skirt, took a deep breath. As she started towards the entrance to the restaurant she and Jacob agreed upon, she looked around. _Where's the mutt?_

Jake came up beside Rose and grasped her upper arm gently. "Roses for the most beautiful Rose," he said with a grin as he presented the blonde with a bouquet of yellow roses. Rosalie smiled and leaned in to smell the flowers. She grabbed the plastic around the stems.

"They're beautiful, Jake…" she sighed softly, "But I can't take them home."

"Oh, yeah." Jacob made a face, but then shrugged. "I didn't think about that. Keep them until it's time to leave. I'll figure something out."

The two stood and stared at each other for several minutes. Jacob finally grabbed Rose's wrist and tugged her towards the restaurant. Rosalie allowed him to pull her inside, but remained quiet. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure she wanted to lead him on for the night, only to stomp on his heart when they were finished with dinner. Jake opened his mouth when the hostess asked them if they had a preference on where they would be sitting, but his date beat him to it: "A booth, near the back. Preferably in a corner and away from windows."

The hostess furrowed her brow, but nodded politely, "I'll see what I can do for y'all. Give me just one moment."

"Geez, we're picky, aren't we?" Jake joked.

"Oh, hush. I like sitting in certain places. Get over it."

"Yeah, yeah." Jacob slipped his arm through Rosalie's, grinning like a fool. She sighed and squeezed his arm gently. _Tonight should be _very _interesting, _she thought as the same woman from before led them to a dimly lit, two-person booth in the back of the restaurant. She set the menus in front of them and smiled a forced smile.

"I'll give y'all a few minutes to decide on what you'd like and then I'll be back to take your orders."

Jake gave the woman an once-over as she walked away. Rose scoffed loudly in disgust. The werewolf cocked an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You're here with me, mutt. The least you could do is keep your eyes in your head and your tongue in your mouth."

"Are you _jealous?_"

Jacob grinned, but the blonde dropped her menu on the table and scowled at him. "No, I am _not_ jealous. But you could have some goddamned manners." Jake raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You're jealous."

"What does she have that I should be jealous of?"

"My attention," Jacob said, the smirk still plastered on his face as though in challenge. Rose accepted.

The vampire slid out of the booth with a soft - though not any less infuriated - harrumph. Jake's expression sobered almost instantly. Rosalie knew how to play hard to get, though. If Jake wanted a fight, he was going to get a fight; a fight that he would most certainly lose.

"Jesus, Rosie, I was just joking!"

"No, Jacob. She has your attention? Go ahead and take her. My time is better spent elsewhere, obviously." Rosalie turned towards the exit, determined to maintain her stubbornness. She left the roses, forgotten, at the table. _This might work, after all. He'll definitely believe I'm having a shitty time if I walk out of here._ And out of there she went. The blonde held her head high as she stepped out into the cool night. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by an ache clutching at her chest. She felt… bad. She shouldn't have done that to the poor boy. He was just trying to _make_ her jealous; he hadn't meant any harm. She turned around just in time to see Jacob hurrying after her.

"Rose, please…"

Rosalie sighed, knowing she couldn't just let the mongrel spend the evening by himself after she had promised him one date. "What?" She spat, although it came out sounding much softer than she intended. _It used to be so easy to be nasty,_ she thought, _but not anymore. Why have I lost that?_

"Let me fix this. We don't have to hang out in that ritzy place anyway. Let's go somewhere more fun."

"More fun?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow and Jake touched her arm gently.

"Yeah," he pulled her into his chest for a moment. "I know this nice, really chill place just a few blocks from here. We can leave our cars here and come back for them." Jacob slid his hand down the length of her arm and entwined his fingers with hers. Rosalie was hit by a wave of conflicting emotions, but she shook them off.

"What kind of place?"

"You'll see."

Rosalie made a face at this, but she walked with him, never letting go of his hand.

* * *

Several minutes later, they crossed a street and Jacob pulled Rosalie into a small building with stairs leading up to god-knows-where just beside the door. The room they walked into was smoke-filled. There were several couches, arranged into groups around the large room. Some new rock band's music poured from the surround-sound speakers in each corner. A man with a beard and a beanie walked up to them and smiled. "Can I see your IDs?"

The two complied and the man led them to a loveseat by itself; it was near the back (as per request by Jacob). They sat down, and the man said he would be right back. Rose looked down at the single sheet that was a menu and read it. There were drinks listed at the top, and some desserts at the bottom. In between there was different flavors… of hookah. "What in the world is hookah?"

Jake smiled, "It's actually called shisha. It's tobacco, only you smoke it from a hookah and it's flavored. The hookah is like a bong, I guess. The tobacco is warmed and passes through water to filter stuff out before you actually get the smoke."

"Hm…"

"I did my research."

"Is this safe?"

"Not really, but it's not like you're going to get cancer," Jacob chuckled.

"You could, though," Rosalie warned.

"I don't really care." Rosalie shrugged and shook her head. She leaned back against the arm Jake had stretched across the top of the loveseat. "What flavor do you want?"

Rose took a long look at the list and finally answered, "Sex on the beach."

"Want anything to drink?"

"Lemonade." She leaned into Jacob more, taking in his aroma. She couldn't figure out what it was about the earthy musk that seemed to emanate from him that had ever been repulsive. It was quite nearly soothing to her. His scent, coupled with the strong arm that he wrapped around her almost possessively, made her feel at ease. Jake ordered the hookah and Rosalie's drink, along with a dark soda for himself.

Rosalie closed her eyes while waiting for their drinks. She was amazed at how different the atmosphere was in this place. She let her eyes flutter open when she felt Jake's hand on her chin. He caught her mouth in a gentle kiss. She returned the kiss, but bit his bottom lip playfully before allowing him to pull away from her. The glimmer of lust she saw in his eyes before he looked away (to thank their server for the drinks and the hookah) told her that he was all hers.

Jake took the first hit off the hookah hose. He handed it to Rosalie, blew out a few smoke rings and grinned. "Suck on it, like a straw, if you're really that worried. Don't inhale it like smoke; guide it towards your esophagus. People smoke it for the taste, anyway."

Rose did as the mutt said. Her eyes widened slightly as the smooth vapor drifted over her tongue. "Wow…"

"Tastes good, right?"

"It tastes great!" Jacob laughed as Rosalie took a second hit from the hose before handing it back to him.

"So, since you've never done this before, you probably don't know what shot gunning is, huh?"

"Shot gunning?"

Jacob smirked, playing with the hose between his fingers. "I'll show you." Rosalie cocked an eyebrow, watching intently as the werewolf sucked in some of the shisha's vapor. He turned towards her and grabbed her gently, pulling him towards her. He pressed his lips to hers, moving them so she got the hint to part her own for him. Figuring it out, she sucked the smoke from his mouth into hers. Even after the taste was gone, they were kissing. Jacob sucked Rosalie's bottom lip gently. She grasped his hips in her hands, biting his upper lip. Jake grinned against her mouth and pulled away.

Arms still at her middle, Jacob looked at her face, searching it. He smiled as he did. Rosalie caught his eyes with hers, confused. "I do love you, you know. I really do."

Rosalie looked down and wriggled back a little. The young man frowned and furrowed his brow. "Jake…"

"What?"

"Please, you… you're still Imprinted with Ness… I'm still married."

"You're sitting here, on a date with me - _making out with me -_ of your own free will, Rose."

Rosalie sighed, "I know… I…" The vampire moved to get up, but Jacob grabbed her arms.

"Fine, okay… Just don't leave, yet. I haven't even gotten to show you the bubbles!" Rosalie sat back down next to him, but she was too frustrated to look at him.

_I shouldn't even be here. Emmitt would be so hurt… Why am I even doing this? Why do I feel this way? How can I love two people at once?_

Jacob called the man with the beanie over and asked for the bubbles. Rosalie finally looked at the mutt (quite affectionately), and attempted a smile. "So… bubbles?"

"Yes, bubbles." Jake grinned as the man set a plastic bowl with a couple of small pieces of PVC pipe and bubble soap in it. "Now watch this." He took a hit off the hookah and grabbed a piece of the piping, blowing the smoke into it. The smoke filled a bubble, making it grow bigger and bigger until finally… it popped! Jake laughed and wiped his face. "If you're really talented, the bubble makes it off the pipe and falls. It looks really cool when it pops in the air, though."

"Here, let me try."

* * *

"So, did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah," Rosalie answered without thinking. Her hand rested on the handle of her car, but she was reluctant to pull the door open. Jacob's eyes lit up. "I mean…"

"You liked it, right?"

"We… can't do this again, Jake."

"What? Why not?" Jacob furrowed his brow, pouting at her. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Her heart broke from just seeing the look of pain in them.

"I'm too attached to you."

"That's the perfect reason to continue… this!"

"Do you even know what _this_ is?" Jacob was quiet for a moment. "_This_ is me betraying my husband. _This_ is you betraying Nessie. _This_ is wrong."

"Then why does it feel so right?" It was Rosalie's turn to be silent. Jake grasped her forearms and pleaded with her, "You can't tell me you don't feel it." Rosalie looked down, and Jacob moved one hand to her chin. He tilted her head up and kissed her passionately. When they finally broke the kiss, he gazed into her eyes. "Rose."

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Rosalie, please…"

"What, Jake? What do you want me to say? That I love you, too? You know I love you. But I love Emmitt. And I'm married to him."

"Just… take some time. To think about things."

"I think you need to think about things, too. Edward and Bella will kill you if you hurt Nessie."

"Nessie wants me to be happy. She doesn't think we're meant to be… well, lovers… anyway."

"Whatever Jake." She sighed and pulled open the car door, climbing into the seat. Jake leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "I'll see you later."

"That a promise?"

"I don't really have a choice, now do I, mutt?"

Jake grinned. "Just think about it."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for tonight. It was pretty nice." Jacob just nodded and stepped back from the car as Rosalie pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Em?" The house was dark when Rose stepped into it, but she was expecting that. They had a tendency of leaving the lights off at night, even when they were awake. The blonde jumped a little when she heard her husband on the stairs.

"Hey, Rosie," Emmitt grinned when he saw her. He pulled her into his arms. "You were out running those errands pretty late."

"Yeah, well, I decided to stop and find something small to fill me up."

"I thought you just went hunting a few days ago, babe."

"I did. You know how the urges get, though."

"Yeah…" Emmitt smiled and held his wife tightly to him. He buried his face in her neck. Rose closed her eyes, trying not to tense up as she prayed that he wouldn't smell…

Emmitt leaned away from Rosalie, confusion in his eyes. "Were you attacked or something?"

"No, why?"

"You smell…" Em leaned back in, inhaling deeply again, "You smell like a mutt."

"I-I don't know why."

"You're lying to me." Emmitt's hands fell from Rose's back as he frowned at her. "Why were you around a werewolf?"

"It was just Jake," Rosalie said softly.

"I thought you hated that kid."

"We were talking about… taking Ness hunting together. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be a bitch," she laughed nervously.

"He said that?"

"Not in so many words."

"You aren't a bitch, Rose."

"I know, Em. But I can act like one, and you know it." Emmitt sighed and pulled Rosalie back into his arms. He seemed to accept her excuse, but the blonde could tell that her husband was still suspicious.

"How about we get a shower and see if we can get that stink off you?"

Rosalie smirked, knowing that a shower wasn't the only thing Emmitt had in mind, "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
